Meant to be
by straightasacurve
Summary: Future!fic. Just a little chat between Kurt and Blaine in a coffee shop. Kurt's POV


We were in our frequent coffee house, he was sipping his medium drip and I was just staring at my non-fat mocha. We haven't talking in about three months (because when you grow up it seems like you don't have time for your friends, just for college and then for work), but it's like we just talked yesterday, because he had that kind of relationship that's so strong, and not even distance or incommunication can break it. Well that was thanks to five years of friendship, love, fights, jealousy, and tons of patience (we both had a lot of patience to each other), suddenly he broke our comfortable silence

"Have you spoken to Josh recently?" he asked to me, with a kind tone in his voice, he knew about my break up with Josh, my ex-boyfriend.

"Just the necessary" I replied with a lazy sigh, pursing my lips to the left how I always do.

"Just the necessary?" he frowned at me with a questioning sight.

"We have some classes together, y'know" I rolled my eyes in reply "What about Drew?" my turn to ask for the damn ex-boyfriend

"I don't talk to him" he said arching a brow derogatorily and I smiled to myself, he and his so often and known facial expressions.

"Like always, Blaine Anderson giving the cold shoulder" I said taking a sip of my coffee "You'll never change"

"I do not pretend to change" he shrugged and gave me a smile "I like how I am" his smile widened a little

"And so modest" I giggled slightly and then I sighed "Our love life really sucks" I said staring at my coffe once more

"Yeah, I already know" he smiled faintly at my words and I look at him trying to met his gaze, and I knew that I never ever could get over him. At this point of our life we were just friends, sure, but in the inside I knew that I still loved him, just like when we were just a couple of sixteen years old lovebirds, and maybe more, but I also knew that he never will love me like he did on those days. I felt my gaze getting bitter and I bit my lower lip.

"What's up?" he asked knowing that something wasn't right with me.

"Nothing" I sighed making a pause and looking at his upset sight, I knew that he hated when I said 'nothing' "I just was thinking that I'll die alone with a backyard full of exotic animals" I replied with a serious tone and with my glance lost in nowhere.

"Don't be silly" he laughed squeezing my hand "I have the same or maybe worse luck that you in love"

I smiled nostalgic, I knew that, because for some reason we always had the almost same (bad) experiences with our boyfriends, and in the inside I thought that it was because we were meant to be together, Oh Gaga, what was wrong with me? I still was a sixteen years old teenager in love with his best friend. Well, after all he was my first love, my firs real kiss, my first boyfriend, and my first time. He was my everything, that's why I never could get over him. But again, those feeling will never be reciprocal.

"That's why because we made a deal when we were in high school" he said me with a playful laugh and I burst in laugh too, remembering a day in Dalton's common room, an hour before the curfew, we broke up with our boyfriends the same week, and we were consoling to each other, eating tons of ice cream and homemade cookies when I told him for the first time that I would died alone with a backyard full of exotic animals, and he told me he'll never let me die alone in those conditions, and like we had the exactly bad luck in love, we'll get married and If I wanted I would have the backyard with all that kind of weird animals I wanted.

"Well, get ready Anderson, because it seems like we will make that deal" I laughed drying my joy tears with my sleeves.

"It sounds good for me Mr. Hummel-Anderson" he smiled at me, with that gaze, with those shouting eyes. That kind of gaze that he used to give me when we were together, and my smile widened, feeling those butterflies flying like crazy in my stomach and thinking that after all... that we really were meant to be together.


End file.
